Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a clamping device used in association with coat hangers and clothes poles to constrain hangers bearing clothes from removal from the clothes pole. It is well known that during transit such as in a camper or in a foldup type suitcase for hanging clothing the continual motion causes the hangers to deform and straighten out thereby causing the hangers to fall off the clothes pole and frequently results in the clothing draped thereon to become wrinkled and/or soiled.
Devices of which applicant is aware of include U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,990,128, 2,921,728 and 3,875,619. Each of the above references discloses devices for holding hooks on a rod, or holding garments on a garment hanger, but none disclose the specific concept in structure described hereinbelow namely the clamping bracket and its associated structure.